Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6
Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 is the sixth and final season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on February 16, 2018. Description The Dragon Riders and Dragon Hunters face off in an epic race to collect the remaining Dragon Eye lenses in all-new episodes of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge! Get ready for jaw-dropping twists and turns as Hiccup finally unearths the true leader of the Dragon Flyers, an unlikely ally makes a sacrifice for the Riders, and the fate of all dragon-kind is put at risk. Watch Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the Dragon Riders in the most daring season yet.DreamWorksTV Valuable lessons are learned among the dragon riders all while they work together to finally unearth the true leader of the Dragon Flyers, discover an unlikely ally, and struggle to fight when the fate of all dragon-kind is put at risk. HowtoTrainYourDragon Official Facebook Episodes Characters Main Characters Characters that appear in the opening credits and/or are playing a major part in the primary movie trilogy. *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (13/13) *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson (13/13) *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman (13/13) *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson (13/13) *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston (13/13) *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston (13/13) *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast (5/13) *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch (4/13) Minor Characters Includes all the original characters from the TV series. *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (5/13) *Mae Whitman as Heather (4/13) *Adelaide Kane as Mala (4/13) *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson (3/13) *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn (3/13) *T.J. Miller as Gruffnut Thorston (3/13) *Rose McIver as Atali (3/13) *Gothi (2/13) *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson (2/13) *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous (2/13) *James Arnold Taylor as Throk (2/13) *Holly Kagis as Minden (2/13) *Valka (1/13) Dragons *Toothless (13/13) *Stormfly (13/13) *Meatlug (13/13) *Hookfang (13/13) *Barf and Belch (13/13) *Krogan's Singetail (7/13) *Windshear (4/13) *Sleuther (4/13) *Kingstail (3/13) *Skullcrusher (2/13) *Grump (2/13) *Garffiljorg (2/13) *Wingnut (2/13) *Bandit (2/13) *Titan Wing Dramillion (2/13) *Fishlegs' Dramillion (2/13) *Shattermaster (1/13) *Gothi's Gronckle (1/13) *Garff's Adoptive Father (1/13) *New Protector (1/13) *Thornado (1/13) *Bing, Bam and Boom (1/13) *Titan Wing Zippleback (1/13) *Berserker Bewilderbeast (1/13) *Mother Singetail (1/13) *Firecomb Crasher (1/13) *Wild Sandbuster (1/13) *Toothless' Nemesis (1/13) *Viggo's Skrill (1/13) *Viggo's Savior (1/13) *Thunderfish (1/13) Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan (9/13) *Michael Goldstrom as Johann (6/13) *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist (1/13) *Jeff Bennett as Cleve (1/13) *Angela Bartys as Trader Lena (1/13) *James Arnold Taylor as Trader Zachariah (1/13) Trivia *The site What's On Netflix posted an article predicting the release month of Season 6 shortly after Season 5 was released, and it proved to be correct. *This is the second season of the Dragons: Race to the Edge series that Savage does not appear in. *This is the first time that Astrid wears a red shirt instead of her original blue one. Gallery References Site Naviation Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Seasons